Windows do not only provide a person on one side of the window with awareness of the events on the other side of the window, they may also improve a level of comfort that a person experiences within the room or space provided with the window. In many cases, however, because of structural or other considerations, an actual window cannot be provided at all, or without large effort or causing unwanted additional effects. In such cases virtual windows can be provided that mimic actual windows. In this way, for example, a sturdier wall, without an opening or a window bezel, may be provided while still affording many advantages of actual windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,739 B2 describes a virtual window with simulated parallax and field of view change.